


i just want you for my own; more than you could ever know

by softforsonny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: All The Tropes, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, bagel bongo sonnett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforsonny/pseuds/softforsonny
Summary: Emily unexpectedly finds herself alone for Christmas, so like any good friend would do, Kelley invites her over to spend Christmas with her and her family. They quickly realize that Kelley's family thinks they're dating.  In the spirit of not ruining Christmas, they decide to go along with it. What's the worst that could happen?a.k.a. the fake dating au where two idiots decide to fake date as an excuse to be close to each other
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 45
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be HEAVY on the tropes and I cannot and will not be stopped.

**December 23, 2019 11:00 AM**

“Okay mom. I love you too.”

Emily ends the call and the _click_ of the call ending almost seems to echo in the empty house. She lets out a heavy sigh and sweeps her gaze across the living area of her family home in Marietta. The usually lively and warm home seems cold and desolate after she receives the news that her family will be unable to return in time for Christmas, leaving Emily on her own with her new puppy, Bagel. _Some way to spend Bagel’s first Christmas_ , she thought resignedly.

Just as she thinks this, the grey-speckled pup jumps up on her leg, trying to catch her attention. Emily bends over and scoops her up, holding her close to her chest.

“Guess it’s just you and me, huh?” Emily says to Bagel.

Bagel responds by giving her an enthusiastic lick on the chin. Emily feels herself lighten up a little bit for the first time since receiving the call from her mom. If she was being honest, adopting Bagel was probably the best thing she did all year (although winning the World Cup was pretty cool too.) Still holding Bagel, she walks over to the couch and turns SportsCenter on, cuddling into the corner of the L-shaped couch with the puppy.

Thirty minutes later, Bagel is curled up on her chest, fast-asleep and snoring lightly. Emily stifles a chuckle, not wanting to disturb her. However, she does pull out her phone to take a picture of the pup cuddling into her. She takes a quick snapchat, the picture coming out really cute with Emily smiling softly down at Bagel while the sleepy terrier mix burrows into her collarbone. She captions it with the bagel emoji and the “Zz” emoji and sends it off to a handful of friends.

After a couple minutes, her phone goes off, alerting her that _kelleyohara has screenshotted your snapchat_.

As Emily unlocks her phone, a reply comes in from the freckled defender.

_kelleyohara: Sorry I couldn’t resist. Bagel is too cute! You’re ok too._

Emily feels a pang when she realizes how long it’s been since she’s seen her favorite veteran. A month shouldn’t feel like much when they have the career that they do, but after seeing her every day (and often nights, when they were roommates) for months during the World Cup, it took her weeks to adjust back to not having her around all the time.

Those months were almost too much. Even with the World Cup taking up most of their time and focus, Kelley and Emily still managed to spend many days exploring France, binge-watching in the hotel, and choreographing silly dances. Usually with other teammates joining them, but as they reached the end of the tournament, more and more of those days were spent with just the two of them. With every moment they shared getting more comfortable than the last, Emily could feel her resolve waning. This is the same resolve she’s consistently kept up since she first met Kelley and her wow-she’s-beautiful-and-I-want-to-be-her-when-I-grow-up crush turned into a full-blown she’s-amazing-sexy-sweet-and-I-want-to-kiss-her-everyday kind of crush and Emily realized that she could never act on it.

She realizes the time away from Kelley is probably good for her, but it doesn’t stop it from hurting just a little bit.

_saucysonnett: hey now! anybody would be lucky to cuddle up to this_

_kelleyohara: Haha. How’s home? The family back yet?_

_saucysonnett: just got off the phone with them.. their flight got canceled bc of a snowstorm so i guess it’s just me this year_ 🙃

The three dots appear, showing Kelley typing. Emily patiently waits for her reply. Just as quickly as they started, they stop. Suddenly, Emily’s phone starts ringing. A photo of Kelley that Emily took during the ticker tape parade, with Kelley mid-yell, holding up the Beer? sign appears on her phone screen. Emily quickly swipes her finger across the screen, to answer the call.

“Come to my place.” Kelley quickly offers, in lieu of a greeting. “Spend Christmas with me and my family.”

Emily sputters. “No I- what?”

“Come down to Peachtree. You’re only an hour away. I’ll drive and everything!” Kelley says.

“But what do I do about Bagel? I can’t just leave her.”

“Bring her! The more the merrier. Also you’ve had her for a month and have yet to let me meet her? What the hell, Sonnett.”

Emily’s left grasping at straws for reasons why she shouldn’t spend the holidays at Kelley’s family home in Peachtree City. It feels too… intimate… something more serious than what her and Kelley would normally do.

“What about...my plant?” Emily tries one last time.

“Bring that too.” Kelley says in an exasperated voice. “I’m picking you up in an hour.”

Emily begins to argue, but then thinks about what the next few days in an empty house during the holidays would look like for her.

“Okay fine.” She reluctantly says. “See you then.”

“Can’t wait!” Kelley enthusiastically replies.

\--

As promised, one hour later, Kelley is pulling into her driveway. Emily locks the door behind her, carrying her Adidas duffel bag over her shoulder and Bagel prancing alongside her on a leash. Kelley hops out of the car to greet her and squeals upon seeing Bagel, bending over to pet her. Bagel is just as excited to meet Kelley, pulling on the leash until Emily lets go so she can run over and greet Kelley.

Emily takes this opportunity to look Kelley over. Despite the last minute planning, she looks put-together and comfortable with her hair loose, pushed back by a pair of sunglasses on top of her head, jeans and a soft-looking tee.

“Wow, I think she likes you more than me.” Emily quips.

Kelley’s hair is draped over her face as she is bent over petting Bagel, but falls back into place as she looks up at Emily. Picking up the excited, wriggling, pup, Kelley smirks and replies, “can you blame her?”

Kelley turns her attention back to Bagel, missing as a slight blush graces Emily’s cheeks.

“That’s fair, even my own family isn’t spending Christmas with me,” Emily jokes with a weak smile.

At this, Kelley looks back to Emily with her brows furrowed. Picking up on her thinly-veiled disappointment, she gently sets Bagel down and takes a couple steps towards Emily so she is within reach. Kelley reaches out a hand and rests it on Emily’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Kelley starts, “you know they would be here if it were at all possible, right?”

Emily huffs a little. “Yeah I know. It’s just sad I guess. I just didn’t expect to spend the holidays without them.” She looks at Kelley with a sad smile. “Thanks though...you know, for inviting me. I don’t really know what I would have done otherwise.” The smile becomes a little less sad with this last admission.

Kelley searches her face, making sure that she’s really okay and moves her hand from Emily’s shoulder to cradle the back of her head, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Of course,” Kelleys says, muffled by Emily’s shoulder. “What are friends for?”

Before Emily can reply, she yelps as she feels a sharp pinch on her ankle, courtesy of an impatient Bagel nipping on Emily’s ankles.

“Bagel!” Emily chastises her. “Sorry, we’re still in the training stage.”

Laughing and stepping back, Kelley replies “the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Shut up.”

\--

Cruising down the highway on the drive from Marietta to Peachtree City, Kelley glances over at Emily as the younger girl gazes out the window. Watching the sun filter through her golden hair, Kelley thinks back to when she found out about Emily’s predicament a little over an hour ago.

Upon discovering that Emily would be alone for Christmas, offering to come pick her up was a no-brainer. Kelley’s family loves her and there’s no way she could leave her alone.

Also, if Kelley was being honest, she missed the younger defender almost more than she could bear. This was the perfect excuse to get some much needed quality time with the goofy blonde. It feels like she’d barely seen her since the World Cup, when they spent more time together than what was probably normal.

From a time filled with so much exhaustion, pressure, and then excitement after they won, somehow, the memory that stands out clearest is in the locker room, celebrating after they won. Kelley and Emily sat on the floor next to each other, Kelley’s legs sprawled out in front of her and Emily’s crossed, one of her knees resting on Kelley’s thigh. Kelley had a beer clutched in one hand, and Emily’s hand clutched in the other. There was so much warmth where their bodies met.

_“You’re my best friend.”_

Kelley told her.

_“We couldn’t do this without you.”_

Kelley told her.

_“I couldn’t do this without you.”_

Kelley told her.

And for a second Kelley thought that she understood what she was trying to tell her, but Emily just grins and raises her beer, “everyone needs a hype woman and I am here to serve.”

Smiling a bit at the memory, Kelley notices that the younger girl is still looking somewhat forlorn as she stares out the window.

_She’s so pretty_ , Kelley thinks.

In an effort to distract Emily from her woes, Kelley passes the aux cord over to her. “Got any fire Christmas playlists, Sonnett?” She challenges.

Looking over, Sonnett slowly grins. With a glint in her eye, she replies, “Oh, I think I could find something.”

Kelley focuses on driving as Emily taps through her phone, selecting what is presumably some “fire” Christmas music.

Sure enough, the first few notes to Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas is You” begins to play through the car speakers.

Emily is suspiciously quiet as the song’s introduction plays.

“You know Em, this song is a bop, but I expected something more creative from you,” Kelley teases.

“Sorry to disappoint, Ms. Kelley.” Emily quips back. She still looks a little too smug though, so Kelley expects that Emily is hiding something.

As the end of the song’s introduction grows closer, Emily’s mischievous grin grows wider.

Suddenly, as Mariah belts out “YOOUUUU,” the song transitions into “YOOOO” from the song “Crank That (Soulja Boy)”, revealing the song to be nothing other than a Mariah Carey and Souja Boy mashup remix.

Emily cackles wildly in the passenger seat and Kelley can’t help but laugh alongside her, glad that she seems to be cheered up for the time being.

\--

Kelley pulls into the driveway of her family home and turns the car off. She looks over and grins at Emily. She smiles softly back at her and wakes up Bagel from where she was asleep on her lap.

“So this is where the legendary Kelley O’Hara grew up huh?” Emily asked.

Kelley just smirked and opened the car door, climbing out and walking to the trunk to pull Emily’s bags out. Emily, exiting the car a little slower, with Bagel in tow, follows Kelley to the back.

As Kelley hoists Emily’s bag out of the trunk, Emily protests. “You don’t have to- I can carry it.”

“Sorry Sonny, while you’re here, you’re a guest.” Kelley walks up close to Emily and places her hand on her lower back to guide her towards the front door. “And you’ll be treated as such.”

Kelley can feel the heat from Emily’s lower back radiating through her thin, light pink sweatshirt. She imagines how much warmer the bare skin beneath it is.

Subtly shaking her head, trying to rid herself of that thought, she leads Emily up to the front door of the house. Right as she’s about to turn the handle, the door swings wide open to reveal her family on the other side, smiling gleefully at the two.

Emily looking confused and very surprised, gets pulled in by Kelley’s mom.

“Come in, come in! I’m so glad you could join us Emily. I’m so sorry to hear about the snowstorm”

Ever with the southern charm, Sonnett replies, “Thank you Ms. O’hara. I really appreciate you letting me join your family for the holidays. It means a lot to me.”

“Please, just call me Karen.” Karen smiles warmly at Emily. “It’s our pleasure. I’ve been trying to get Kelley to invite you over for awhile now.”

“Oh- okay.” Emily stutters. She looks over at Kelley and Kelley can feel her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

It’s true, her mom had been nudging her, encouraging her to bring Emily over since she returned for the holiday season but Kelley resisted, knowing that her mother could see right through her. She knew that she noticed her slightly-more-than-friendly affection towards Emily.

Everyone knew her as a touchy-feely person, but with Emily it felt different. With most people, it was natural movements, almost thoughtless. But with Emily…. Kelley was hyper aware of every touch. She knew exactly what she was doing to herself with every tight hug, touch to her knee, and squeeze to her hand for good luck before a game.

Kelley watches as her father, Dan, and her siblings, Erin and Jerry, all greet Emily like a long-lost relative. Emily greets them all with wide-eyes, clearly surprised by how excited the O’Hara family is to see her. Kelley’s heart warms seeing Emily accepted so warmly into the folds of her family.

As her family coos over Bagel, Bagel happily soaking up all the attention, Kelley takes the opportunity to pull Emily aside. She puts a light hand on the blonde defender’s elbow to catch her attention. Emily quickly whips her head around and softens when she sees that it’s just Kelley.

“Hey, I’m just going to bring your stuff up to my room, okay Em?”

Emily furrows her brow. “Wait, so am I staying in your room with you?” She murmurs.

“Yeah, my Nana is coming tonight and she’ll be staying in the guest room. So looks like we’re roomies again!” Kelley smiles a little sheepishly. “Is that okay?”

“I don’t know, are you going to boss me around like you did in France, Ms. Kelley?” Emily smirks.

Kelley waggles her eyebrows in response. “If you’re lucky.”

Emily lets out a laugh, leaning into Kelley’s side as she does. Kelley catches her mom’s eye from down the hall, who is looking at them knowingly.

\--

Emily practically melts into an armchair in Kelley’s living room, feeling happy and full after a delicious and boisterous dinner with Kelley’s family. They are all just as kind, welcoming, and loud as Kelley herself.

Shortly after they had arrived that afternoon, more of Kelley’s family arrived, including her Nana. This triggered another round of introductions and greetings as Emily met Kelley’s extended family. Emily was a little confused because they all seemed so excited to meet her, but she figured it’s just a southern hospitality thing. Either way, she can’t complain since they are kind enough to allow her to be there in the first place.

After dinner, Kelley began clearing the table and brought the dishes in the kitchen to begin cleaning them. Emily naturally followed her, trying to help. Kelley had immediately banished her from the kitchen, with a flick of the towel towards her. _“I told you, you’re a guest! Go get your ass on the couch.”_

And so Emily finds herself here, sitting adjacent to Kelley’s Nana in the living room.

Her Nana is a very kind looking woman. Freckles and etched laugh lines around the corners of her eyes remind her so much of Kelley. It’s almost a preview of what Kelley would look like in a few more decades.

Nana reaches over to where Emily’s hand rests on the arm of the chair and pats her hand softly.

“I’m so glad you came, dear.” She tells Emily. “We love to see a fresh face every once and awhile.”

Emily shakes her head and leans forward, spinning the ring on her middle finger. “Thank you all for letting me crash your holiday. Everyone has been so nice. I can’t really express what it means to me.”

She looks up to see Nana watching her with a warm smile. “I’m sorry about your family not being able to make it down, but I’m glad Kelley can be here for you.”

“Me too,” Emily says quietly, looking down, almost to herself.

“We’re just happy Kelley found someone,” Nana continues.

Emily’s eyes widen and she freezes, trying to figure out if she heard her right.

Out of nowhere hands fall on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. Surprised, Emily squeaks a little and cranes her head around, seeing Kelley looking down at her. There’s an amused smile on her face and Emily can tell she’s trying not to laugh at her.

“Ready to go to bed, Em?” Kelley asks her.

“Yup,” Emily squeaks out.

Kelley gives her shoulders another squeeze and steps back so Emily can get up. Kelley walks around the chair giving Nana a kiss on the cheek.

“Night Nana.”

“Goodnight, dear. You two sleep tight.”

After Kelley turns around, Nana winks at Emily and Emily blushes a deep red.

\--

Kelley leads Emily up the stairs showing her where the bathroom is, then leading her into her room, the second door on the left, with Bagel following along behind. Mid-explanation about where the extra towels are, Kelley looks at Sonnett, seeing the distant look on face and realizes that she is not listening. She waves a hand in front of Emily’s face.

“Hey Sonny, you okay?” Kelley says with a hint of concern.

Emily’s eyes focus in on Kelley. “Does your family...think we’re dating?”

“Huh?” Kelley laughs nervously. “Why...why would they think that?”

Kelley’s mind is racing. Do they think that? No. Why would they? Sonnett’s just there because she would’ve been alone otherwise. Right? It’s definitely not because of any other unspoken reasons. Nope. Just so Emily wouldn’t be alone on Christmas. And yeah, they’re touchy feely, but she’s touchy feely with everyone! Doesn’t mean anything...right?

While Kelley is spiraling, Emily looks deep in thought.

“But Kel, think about it. If they thought we were together, that would explain so much. Remember when your aunt asked if the long distance was hard? And when we said that we Facetime weekly, everyone at the table ‘awww’d’?”

“Yeah that was a little weird..”

“And when I told Erin about when we were roommates in France, she kept winking at me!”

“Well...”

Emily cuts her off. “And Kelley… your Nana just told me that she’s glad you found someone.”

“Oh my god, they totally think we’re dating.”

They just look at each other in disbelief.

“I should’ve gotten you a nicer Christmas gift, then,” Emily jokes.

Kelley starts giggling and Emily joins in. Once they start they can’t stop. Minutes later, after Kelley’s caught her breath she says, “Sorry Em, I’ll clear everything up first thing next morning.”

“Awww, breaking up with me already?” Sonny gives her a shit-eating grin. 

Kelley shoves her shoulder, with a fond grin. “Shut up, Sonnett.”

Turning serious for a moment, Emily pauses. “Actually though.. What if... you didn’t tell them?” Emily says slowly.

“What like, let them think we were dating?”

“Yeah,” Emily nods, looking more sure of herself. “Everyone was so happy. Your Nana was so happy! I don’t want to disappoint them. Not after everything they’re doing for me.”

Kelley considers it for a minute. She’ll never say no to an excuse to be close to Emily. But pretend dating? She knew this could end poorly. She’s already in so deep with Emily, it’s only a matter of time before her resolve breaks.

“C’mon, worst case, we have a funny story to tell, right?” Emily says.

Kelley looks at her, searching her face for any sign of discomfort. Emily stares right back at her, a slight uptick in the corner of her mouth.

“Okay fine.”

Emily waggles her eyebrows. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

Kelley grabs a pillow off her bed and swings it around, hitting Emily in the shoulder as she cackles away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily joins Kelley in all the essential O'Hara family Christmas traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was only supposed to be like 5000k but it really got away from me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also big shoutout to everyone who commented on the first one. You filled me with warm fuzzies and especially since this is my first fic, it means a lot.

Kelley is woken abruptly by something wet tickling her ear. Letting out a whine she lifts her eyelids enough to see a little grey fur ball sitting by her shoulder in the soft morning light, licking her.

“Oh hi Bagel.”

She reaches out, giving Bagel a head scratch as the pup leans into her hand. She can’t even be mad about being woken up when her alarm clock is this cute. Rolling over, she sees Sonnett’s side of the bed empty. Resting her hand on the rumpled sheets, she can feel that the sheets are still a little warm, so Emily couldn’t have been up for long. Kelley stretches, rolls out of bed and looks back over to Bagel.

“Let’s go find Sonny.”

Bagel wags her tail in response and happily trots behind Kelley as she descends down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Kelley is greeted with the sight of a cozy-looking Sonnett, wrapped up in a Stanford hoodie that she probably grabbed from Kelley’s closet. With the sleeves pulled up over her hands and hair falling out from her loose bun, she looks particularly cuddly as she leans up against the kitchen counter, chatting with Kelley’s mom. Emily glances over at her as she brushes past her to get to the coffee maker and gives her a little smile in greeting. 

Kelley fills up two mugs with coffee, making one the way Sonny likes it. She walks over to Sonnett with the two mugs and presses one into her hands. Emily smiles gratefully at her and with an unfamiliar look in her eyes, leans in, lightly brushing her lips across Kelley’s cheek.

Kelley freezes, mind racing. The path her lips took across her cheek burns in the most pleasant way.

“Thanks babe,” Sonnett winks at her.

Oh. Oh right. They’re fake dating now. Sonnett is just playing it up for her mom.

Kelley relaxes into it and murmurs, “you’re welcome.”

It’s only the beginning of day one and she’s already a goner. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Sonnett is sitting on the edge of Kelley’s bed, waiting for her to finish in the bathroom so she can brush her teeth. Hearing the bathroom door open, she rises and steps out in the hallway - right into a towel-clad Kelley.

Kelley has a soft green towel wrapped around her, falling right around mid thigh and her shower wet hair is pulled to one side. Sonnett tracks a droplet as it travels down to the hollow of her throat, then falling down in between her breasts. Realizing where her eyes were, Sonnett whips around mumbling something about letting Bagel out and scurries away, Kelley watching her go with an intrigued look on her face.

  
  


\--

  
  


Emily stands on the O’Hara’s porch, watching Bagel sniff around the backyard. Bagel didn’t actually have to be let out. She had done that shortly before Kelley got up, so it’s only been an hour or two. Really, she needed some fresh air. She hoped that the cool, crisp air of the winter Georgia morning would make her feel a little more in control. She had been keeping cool during most of this whole “fake dating thing,” but sometime between when she kissed Kelley on the cheek that morning (and the older girl responded with the softest smile) and when she saw her in the hallway after her shower ( _ damn, those freckles _ ), something was awoken inside of her. After years (years!) of easily keeping her  _ minor _ crush at bay, everything was unraveling after one kiss on the cheek. 

_ “Snap out of it!”  _ She mutters to herself. “ _ You’re Saucy Sonnett! You’re better than this. _ ”

She pauses, reconsidering. “ _ Am I though? Am I really?”  _

“Sonnett?” Kelley interrupts her conversation with herself. “What the hell are you doing?”

Sonnett realizes she probably looks a little insane, talking to herself and gesturing around her. She spins around to face the freckled defender.

“Uhhh… Don’t worry about it. So sweater shopping?” She quickly changes the subject.

Kelley had informed her during breakfast that one of the most treasured O’Hara family Christmas traditions was wearing cheesy Christmas sweaters on Christmas day and taking a group photo. Now that Emily was taking part in family Christmas, they needed to find her a sweater.

“Yup! Now hop to it. The thrift store closes early today.”

\--

  
  


About thirty minutes later, they’re picking through racks of sweaters at a nearby thrift store. They take turns holding up increasingly atrocious Christmas sweaters. After Sonnett lifts up one that is shedding tinsel and flashing string lights, she can’t help but to say “So when does it cross the line from cheesy to unacceptable to wear with your family?”

“I think these crossed the line a long time ago,” Kelley answers honestly.

“What if we got matching sweaters since we’re fake girlfriends and all that,” Sonny suggests, only half serious.

“I can do you one better.” 

Sonny looks up at Kelley, confused. Kelley meets her eye with a wide, toothy smile as she slowly lifts what at first glance appears to be an extra wide, bright blue Christmas sweater with a white, red, and green reindeer pattern. After a closer look, Emily realizes that the bright blue sweater is not only extra wide, but features two neck holes instead of one, clearly intended for two people to wear at the same time. 

“It’s perfect.” Sonnett says with wonder in her voice. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Next on Kelley’s list of must-do O’Hara Christmas traditions is gingerbread house decorating. The kit they bought from the store is impressive. This of course comes as no surprise to Sonnett. Kelley has always been go big or go home. Kelley carefully lines up all the different colored frostings, candies, and gingerbread pieces. 

Kelley being the more experienced gingerbread house builder, holds the pieces still while Sonnett scrapes frosting on the edges with a knife. She guides her, showing her how the pieces fit together to build a structurally sound house. 

Once Emily seems to have the gist of it, Kelley just watches her. She looks adorable like this. Looking almost as focused as she is on the field, she carefully spreads frosting on the edges with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth just a little bit. 

After they gingerly place the roof, the gingerbread house is fully assembled and ready for decoration. To be fair, they split it in half so Kelley decorates one side and Sonnett decorates the other. 

Minutes pass and Kelley can see Sonny in the corner of her eye, beginning to grow distracted. She keeps glancing over at Kelley and popping the candies in her mouth instead of on the house. Kelley feels a finger finger poke her arm. Ignoring the younger girl, she focuses on carefully placing a peppermint candy perfectly above the window of the house. Right as she goes to stick it into the frosting, Sonnett pokes her in the ribs, timing it just right so Kelley yelps and reflexively flings the candy across the table. 

Kelley turns her head to glare at Sonnett who is conveniently facing away from her, whistling. Looking closer, it’s obvious that she’s failing to hold back a smile. The freckled defender narrows her eyes. 

“Stop distracting me.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Sonny protests. 

Kelley knows exactly how to get Sonnett off her back  _ and  _ back to decorating.

“You’re just jealous because you know that my side is going to be infinitely better than yours,” Kelley gloats.

“Is that a challenge?”

“I don’t know, is it?” Kelley challenges.

Emily furrows her brow, looking at Kelley. Kelley sees her set her jaw in a determined way and she quickly goes to grab the bowl of little rainbow candies right as Sonnett gets the same idea. Sonnett beats her to the candies, cradling them close to her chest to keep them safe. Kelley flicks her eyes in between Sonny’s eyes and the candies she’s cradling. Anticipating Kelley’s next move, Emily rocks back in her chair to escape Kelley’s grabbing hands as she lunges towards her. 

Unfortunately, they both misjudge their actions as Sonnett’s chair goes flying backwards and Kelley comes crashing down on top of her. Sonnett grunts as her back hits the floor and Kelley’s elbow lands on her ribs. 

Despite the pain from the knock to her knee upon landing, Kelley immediately pulls her weight off of Sonnett, hovering closely over her face as she supports her weight with a hand on either side of Emily’s shoulders. 

“Oh shit! Are you okay?”

Emily’s eyes slowly open. Kelley’s eyes carefully sweep her face, checking for signs of pain. 

“Em?” Kelley grows increasingly concerned as the blank expression on Emily’s face remains unchanged.

Suddenly Sonnett’s arm swings around, smearing a handful of pink frosting across Kelley’s face.

Shrieking, Kelley pulls back, wiping her hand across her face and using the collected frosting in her hand to shove it back in Sonny’s face. She attempts to dodge her hand, most of the frosting ending up on her jaw and shoulder. They wrestle on the floor, fighting for control. Emily tries to get Kelley in a headlock but she just slips out.

“God! You’re so wiggly!” Emily laughs.

Kelley twists around, swinging one leg over Sonnett’s hips, using the momentum to push her on her back. Kelley locks her thighs across her midsection and pins her wrists down to hold her still. 

“Truce! Truce,” Emily gets out in between giggles. 

They take a moment to let the giggles die down and catch their breath. Panting, Kelley looks down at Emily who’s hair is a complete mess, almost completely out of its usual loose bun. Emily is just looking at Kelley, flushed and her chest heaving. Kelley swipes her tongue out, licking some of the frosting off of her lower lip. Emily’s breath hitches just a bit, her eyes lingering on Kelley’s lips. 

They hear the sound of the front door opening, announcing the arrival of Kelley’s family. Kelley clears her throat and sits up, offering a hand to help Sonnett up. 

Pulling her up, Kelley looks around at the candy scattered around the floor, “I’m going to start cleaning this up.”

Sonnett rubs the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. “Uh… yeah. Okay.”

Her voice sounds a little raspier than usual and Kelley feels warmth spread through her body at the thought that maybe - just maybe - Emily was as affected by this as she was. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“We should go see the Christmas lights at the Atlanta Botanical Garden,” Kelley suggests. 

Since the whole family is opting to go, Emily decides to bring Bagel since no one will be home to watch her. She’s still young, so she doesn’t want her in the O’Hara household unsupervised for too long. Her carpet still hasn’t recovered since the first time she made that mistake. 

They separate into two cars, Kelley’s parents and Jerry in one car and Kelley, Sonnett, Erin, and Erin’s boyfriend in the other car. Kelley and Emily sit in the back with Bagel while Erin drives. Kelley can see Erin eyeing them in the backseat. 

Remembering that they are supposedley dating, Kelley reaches across the middle seat to rest her hand on Sonny’s knee. Emily quietly slips her hand over Kelleys, intertwining their fingers. 

They sit like that for the rest of the forty-minute drive, Emily smiling and humming quietly along to the christmas carols playing on the radio. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Walking through the colorfully lit gardens, Emily doesn’t think she’s ever seen anything so beautiful. As they walk through the gardens, each display is more impressive than the last. The huge, twisted trees with soft yellow lights draping down seem right out of a fairytale. She doesn’t think she could rip her eyes away from the beautiful scenery if she tried. She’s glad that of all the people she could be experiencing this with, it was Kelley.

Kelley, who looks so incredibly kissable, bundled up in a grey zip-up fleece jacket, red mittens, and green beanie.

Kelley, who was concerned about Bagel getting cold, so she picked up up and tucked her inside of her jacket, the puppy’s head peeking over the zipper.

Kelley, who had one arm supporting Bagel and the other arm hooked through Emily’s, holding her close.

Kelley, who if she was being honest, seemed to be looking at Emily more than the lights.

  
  


\--

  
  


Kelley goes to the light display at the botanical gardens almost every year and every time, she’s just as enchanted as the first time. 

This time, however, she’s enchanted by something different.

She can’t look away from Emily. She knows that at this point, there’s no way the blonde hadn't noticed. She’s lost any subtlety she ever once had. 

The look of childlike wonder on Emily’s face as she experiences the lights for the first time has Kelley hooked. The warm glow of the lights paints across her face, eyes shimmering in the low light. The tip of her nose is pink from the chill in the air and little puffs of warm breath meeting cold air billow around her. They walk past a hot chocolate stand and Emily shakes Kelley’s arm.

“Can we get some? Pleeeaase?”

Kelley is obviously in no shape to say no to any of Emily’s requests, so she grins and nods. 

“YES!” Emily fist pumps. 

Laughing, Kelley takes Bagel out of her jacket and sets her on the ground, handing the leash to Sonnett so she can go buy the hot chocolate.

“Don’t forget the marshmallows!” Emily yells after her.

“What am I? A monster?” Kelley calls back.

  
  


\--

  
  


After ordering the hot chocolates (with extra marshmallows, duh), Kelley finds Emily sitting on a nearby bench watching the rest of Kelley’s family take pictures of each other in front of the light displays. Kelley sits down next to her and passes her the hot chocolate in the little styrofoam cup. 

Emily accepts the cup with a gleeful smile, brushing Kelley’s fingers with her own as she takes it. They sip their hot chocolates and watch the O’Hara family antics together.

Having finished their mini photoshoot, the O’Hara family joins Kelley and Emily by the bench. 

“Wait we dont have pictures of Kelley and Emily yet!” Erin realizes. “Kelley, give me your phone. It takes better pictures than mine.”

Kelley hands her phone over and Emily scooches closer across the bench so her side is pressed against Kelley’s. 

Erin holds up the phone, framing the picture and Emily lays her head on Kelleys shoulder. Kelley places her hand on the inside of Emily’s leg, just above her knee. She can feel wisps of Emily’s hair tickle her chin as they pose and smile at the camera. 

“Okay, I took a few.” 

Erins hands the phone back to Kelley and Emily regrettably lifts her head off of Kelley’s shoulder to see the pictures. 

They lean with their heads close, Kelley swiping through the pictures.

“Oooh that one!” Emily says. “We look like absolute snacks.”

Kelley agrees. 

  
  


\--

  
  


They walk slowly through the rest of the garden, occasionally stopping so Emily can marvel at a particular display. Kelley’s family is walking a bit ahead, Erin taking care of Bagel for the time being (“ _ I need bonding time with my niece,”  _ Erin had argued). They reach a little courtyard with a whole Christmas-sy scene set up, the lights timed to flash and dance along to a song. The song playing is none other than “All I Want for Christmas is You” by Mariah Carey. 

There is a neon Santa Claus propped up, the light flashing to make it look like his hips are swaying side to side, dancing in time with the song. Emily points it out and laughs, standing next to it, swaying her hips in a similar fashion to imitate the dancing Santa. 

Emily beckons her over, “Come on, you know you want to.”

“No way you look ridiculous,” Kelley argues.

“ _ I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow _ ” Emily sings, reaching out, for Kelley’s hands. 

“Good, because we’re in Georgia.” Kelley quips back.

Emily ignores her, pulling Kelley in and continuing to sing along.

“ _ I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe” _

Emily places her hands on Kelley’s hips, encouraging them to sway side to side, in turn with hers. 

_ “I won’t make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick” _

Laughing, Kelley gives in and startings dancing with Emily. She wraps her hands around her neck and their hips sway together.

_ “I won’t even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click” _

Kelley locks her fingers on the back of Emily’s neck, pulling her closer as they sing together. 

_ “Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight” _

Emily’s hands travel from her hips to around her lower back, flexing her fingers. 

_ “What more can I do,” _

Their faces are just inches apart. Kelley can feel the soft puffs of Emily’s breath on her lips.

_ “Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you” _

_ Fuck it. _ Kelley thinks.

Her fingers slide from Emily’s neck and up the back of her head, threading into her hair. She pulls Emily in the rest of the way, pressing her lips to Emily’s, capturing the blonde’s bottom lip in between hers. 

Emily doesn’t react at first, but then tilts her head to get a better angle and  _ oh. _

The warm press of lips to hers shoots electricity down all the way to Kelley’s toes. She tugs Emily’s hair just a little, tilting the younger girl’s head back and Emily opens her mouth a little bit, letting out a tiny sigh. At that moment, Kelley realizes she would do anything to hear that little sigh again. 

She trails her hands from Emily’s hair down to cradle her jaw and nips at Emily’s bottom lip before she pulls back to see Emily looking at her with hooded eyes. They stand there for a moment as Kelley searches Emily’s eyes to try and figure out what’s going on in her head. Because now that Kelley’s had a taste, she never wants to stop. She just hopes that she’s reading all the signs right and that Emily wants the same.

“Okay lovebirds, plenty of time for that later.” Erin says as she approaches, breaking the moment. “Now Emily, how do you feel about me teaching Bagel to ring a bell for treats?”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I listened to Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas is You" on repeat for 40 minutes?
> 
> Anyways ending was a little rushed so sorry about that. Hopefully will make up for it in the next chapter. 
> 
> Aiming to have the next (and last) chapter up by Christmas, but I'm not sure how much free time I'll have so no promises. Also I don't have a specific plan for the whole chapter yet, so there's that. (On that topic if anyone has any cheesy Christmas trope requests let me know and I can see what I can do in the last chapter).
> 
> Again, feel free to talk to me on twitter @soft4sonny. It's private but I will respond to follow requests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas day and Emily struggles to adjust in the aftermath of their kiss on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you are having a wonderful time full of love but if you aren't, I hope this is able to give you a fraction of the joy y'alls comments give me. You all are way too nice honestly I'm not sure if I would have finished this without all the support.

Emily is abruptly woken by Kelley jumping on the bed, making the bed bounce so much that she almost tumbles off in her half asleep state. Now that she’s now awake, Kelley drops down to her knees next to Sonnett.

“Merry Christmas Sonny!” She half sings with way too much energy for this time of morning. 

Sonnett slowly looks around, realizing that the sun is still down and the room is only lit by a warm lamp next to the bed. “What time is it?”

“Six-thirty,” Kelley gleefully replies.

Emily stares at her in disbelief. “You’re a psycho.”

“A psycho that brought you coffee and let Bagel out for you?” Kelley offers her a mug.

“You could be forgiven,” Emily allows as she reaches out, accepting the mug. 

She pulls herself up so she’s sitting against the headboard and takes a sip, desperately needing the caffeine after the early wake up call. She felt exhausted. Emily had been awake for hours after Kelley had drifted to sleep the previous night, replaying their spontaneous kiss over and over in her head. As she had laid there, she was hyper aware of the sleeping defender next to her. Every little movement, soft inhale and exhale she felt down to her core. At one point in the night, Kelley had rolled over, the tips of her fingers landing on the smooth skin of Emily’s wrist and cold toes pressing into her calves. Such simple touches had felt so overwhelming. 

They hadn’t had a chance to discuss the kiss after it happened. They weren’t alone until they were both climbing in bed, but the late hour had Kelley asleep almost immediately. Emily couldn’t figure out why Kelley had kissed her. The most reasonable explanation was that Kelley kissed her in a romantic setting in front of her family because they were fake-dating and that’s what people who are real-dating would do. The thing is, that kiss did  _ not _ feel like fake-dating. It felt like the most real-dating kiss Emily had ever had. If the whole kiss was an act, Kelley deserves an Oscar for her stellar performance. 

However, after Erin interrupted their moment, Kelley had continued acting as if everything was normal, instead of like her entire world got flipped upside down like Emily’s had. This combined with hours of spiraling in bed last night, Emily is back to feeling doubtful that Kelley has any real non-platonic feelings for her. 

A sound of distant jingling snaps Sonnett back to the present. The jingling grows closer and Bagel comes trotting in the room, exposing the source of the jingling. Someone had put a red and white collar decked out with bells around Bagel’s neck. Bagel jumps up on the bed so she can give Emily a good morning lick to the face, as is customary.

“Festive,” Emily comments as she pulls Bagel in to her chest, cuddling her.

“I think Erin did it. You better watch out because I think she’s going to try and take Bagel home with her.” Kelley gives her a playful slap on the knee. “Okay now up and at ’em! It’s present opening time and we’re all waiting for you.”

“Oh so you’re a family of psychos.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Apparently Kelley wasn’t kidding about everyone waiting for her. The entire O’Hara family (plus Erin’s boyfriend) was gathered around the tree, still in pajamas. Sonnett was relieved to see that Erin’s boyfriend looked just as excited about being up this early as she was. She goes to sit in the last available spot, an armchair right next to the Christmas tree. Bagel follows her, settling in the chair next to her. 

“I call being Santa!” Kelley calls out as she enters the room behind Emily. 

She plops down on the floor in front of Emily’s chair and begins passing around presents. After she has a couple rounds of presents passed around, she settles in, leaning her back against Sonnett’s legs as she watches everyone opening their gifts. As the sound of ripping paper, exclamations of surprise and hearty thank-you’s fill the air, Emily can’t take her eyes off Kelley. The older girl was absolutely glowing with love and Christmas spirit. She was a giver at heart and here it really showed.

Kelley’s eyes were glowing as she watched Emily open a gift from her parents. They had gifted Emily with a little navy blue fleece jacket for Bagel, complete with a little hood that just barely covers her ears. 

“I helped pick out the color,” Kelley proudly stated.

Sonnett thanks them profusely, wishing she had more time to plan so she could’ve gotten them something equally as thoughtful. She taps the top of Kelley’s head to get her attention and points out the gift that she had put under the tree for her. 

Kelley pulls the gift out, flashing a little grin up at Emily before she starts to rip open the paper. It was a plant-based cookbook that Kelley had mentioned in passing months ago during the World Cup. She had been venting to Emily about how she missed making her own food and how there were so many recipes from that cookbook that she wanted to try. Emily had filed away the information for later use and cheered the brunette up by helping her sneak into the kitchen of the hotel to make avocado toast at midnight.

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” Kelley says surprised.

Emily looks a little shy while she shrugs. “It was nothing. I’m glad you like it.

Kelley twists around in her spot by Emily’s feet so she can fully face her. “Thank you, Emily” she says as she takes Emily’s hand from her lap and softly kisses her palm. “Let me get you your gift.”

She turns back around, crawling to fetch a little gold rectangular box from below the tree and kneels in front of Sonnett, handing it to her.

Sonnett takes the box and gingerly lifts the lid, revealing a pair of necklaces. They are identical with a delicate gold chain and a small gold charm hanging on the end. After a closer look, Emily realizes the charms are peaches, a gold band outlining the outside of the peach with two leaves sticking out of the top where the chain of the necklace loops through. 

“So.. technically one is for you and the other is for me. They’re matching ‘cause you know us Georgia peaches got to stick together.”

Kelley looks a little nervous as she explains the gift. “Don’t tell Moe I didn’t get her one, she’d kill me.”

Something about this tangible symbol of something that not only bonded her and Kelley together when they first met, but led to them spending this Christmas together hits Emily right in her feelings. It feels like an accumulation of their entire friendship. She’s speechless, feeling entirely too emotional to string together words that could express what’s going on in her head. 

So instead, she simply asks Kelley to help her put it on. Kelley leaps up, walking around to the back of the chair and drapes the first necklace across Emily’s chest. Kelley brushes her fingertips across the nape of her neck after latching the necklace and walks around to the front of the chair to see how it looks. 

Emily is looking down at the necklace, touching it with her fingertips in the place where it falls just an inch below her collarbone. She looks up to see Kelley watching her with a fond smile. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Later that day after recognizing Sonnett’s quiet state as exhaustion (and internal emotional turmoil, but Kelley didn’t know about that part), Kelley suggests a quiet afternoon watching Christmas movies on the couch before the O’Hara family Christmas party. Emily remembers Kelley sitting down with one side pressed up against her and throwing a blanket over the two of them. She remembers thinking that Kelley has seemed particularly clingy and affectionate today, like some part of them always needs to be touching. She figures it’s just the mushiness of the holidays. It makes everyone happy and cuddly (right?). She also has a vague memory of Kelley gently guiding her to lay down, resting her head on her lap, after falling asleep on the older girl’s shoulder twice. 

Slowly coming to after her nap, Emily feels extremely cozy and content. She nuzzles her face deeper into the source of warmth in front of her and basks in the feeling of Kelley’s fingers combing through her hair. Wait. Kelley’s fingers? 

She suddenly feels much more awake when she remembers where she is and realizes that the warmth she’s snuggling her face into is actually Kelley’s stomach. She freezes and can feel the panic bubbling inside her.

Feeling her stiffen, Kelley’s hand stills in her hair for a moment. Sonnett realizes the jig is up and slowly rises up, subtly distancing herself from the freckled girl. She clears her throat. 

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t drool on you or anything.”

Kelley waves it off. “Don’t worry about it. You were tired. We should probably start getting ready for the Christmas party since it starts in an hour.”

Sonnett slowly smiles. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

Grinning back, Kelley replies, “sweater time.”

  
  


\--

  
  


After some struggle, an argument over who gets which side, and lots of elbows, they were able to get the two-person sweater on over both their heads. Between their close proximity and the insulation of the sweater, they both chose to go with thinner layers underneath, Emily in a simple t-shirt and Kelley in a thin muscle tank (“I’m gonna burn alive, Sonnett!”). While the party has already begun downstairs, they’re trying to figure out the best way to walk around. It’s a little tricky at first because their arms that do not have sleeves are awkwardly hanging in between the girls inside the sweater with little room to move around. They decide the best way is to link their arms together to help keep each other’s balance as well as giving themselves something to do with those arms. 

This technique proves to be a little harder on the stairs because the stairway isn’t quite wide enough to allow them to walk down side by side, so they walk at an angle, Kelley helping Emily step carefully with a steadying hand on her back. 

By the time they get to the bottom of the stairs to join the party, Emily can already feel how affected she is by Kelley’s close proximity. 

“Wanna do a couple shots?” 

Kelley raises her eyebrows. “Really? Yeah let’s do it.”

They shuffle over to the kitchen and Kelley pours a shot each of peppermint flavored vodka (“It’s Christmas, Sonnett”) since she won the argument that allowed her dominant hand to be free. Sonnett will be working left-handed all night. Sonnett knocks her head back to take the shot, feeling it burn on the way down her throat. She looks at Kelley right as she’s doing the same and her mouth goes dry watching her tipping back her head and effortlessly swallowing it down. 

A couple hours later, Emily is on her way to drunkeness. She’s on her third beer and had taken another shot with Kelley thirty minutes prior. Kelley, on the other hand, barely seemed affected despite having had almost as much as Emily. 

She had hoped that the buzzing of the alcohol in her head would distract her from the buzzing in her body from Kelley’s side pressed against her own, but if anything, it feels amplified. Someone walking by bumps into Emily and she falls into Kelley a bit. Without missing a beat, Kelley wraps her arm around Emily’s waist under the sweater to help her balance on her feet again. But instead of removing her hand after Emily is steady again, her hand stays in place, thumb rubbing subtly against the blonde’s hip bone. 

The buzzing in her head gets louder and all of her senses focus into that one point of contact on her hip. She feels overheated and overwhelmed and the simmering panic that she’s felt all day bubbles over. 

“I...I need to pee.” She quickly ducks, wiggling her way free from the sweater.

“Wait! I’ll go with you!” Kelley protests.

Finally untangled from the sweater, Emily mumbles incoherently in response and rushes off.

She shuts the bathroom door behind her and turns the sink on, splashing her face with cold water. Once she feels the panic subside a bit and is slightly more in control, she turns the water off and bends over, resting her elbows on the counter and bowing her head. 

A soft knock on the door prompts Emily to straighten up and turn towards the door.

“Hey Em, can I come in?” Kelley’s concerned voice filters through the door. 

Emily’s proud that her voice only shakes a little as she replies in the affirmative. Kelley walks in holding a glass of water and shuts the door behind her. She seems to have ditched the sweater, looking somewhat vulnerable in just leggings and her muscle tank. She hesitates, hovering just inside the door.

“Hey what happened. Are you feeling sick? I brought water.” 

Emily accepts the offered glass, takes a small sip and sets it on the counter. “Um… I don't know… I think I just needed air but I’m fine now.”

Kelley raises an eyebrow skeptically. “I don’t know, you look a little pale.”

“Wow, rude,” Emily jokes weakly. 

“Seriously, what’s up?”

Emily bites her lip anxiously, looking at Kelley. She has that determined set in her jaw that means she’s not about to let this go until Emily tells her what’s bothering her.

Emily exhales slowly. “I don’t think I can do this fake-dating thing anymore. It’s… it’s messing with my head.”

Kelley’s face falls.

“Em, I-”

She starts to take a step towards Emily but stops herself. 

“I’m- I’m really sorry. I made you feel uncomfortable and pushed you too far. I let my feelings for you get in the way and I took advantage of you. And that’s unforgivable and-”

Emily cuts off Kelley’s frantic rambling. “Wait, what? You have feelings for me?”

Kelley looks at the shell-shocked girl with an incredulous face. “Uh, duh? I thought you knew that. I’ve been flirting with you for years, Sonnett.” 

“No  _ I’ve _ been flirting with you for years,” Sonnett argues.

They stand there at a stalemate, trying to figure out who’s going to make the next move.

Emily grabs Kelley, pulling her in and spinning her around so she’s pinned against the sink. Holding her hips firmly, Emily leans in, kissing Kelley hard. Kelley brings her hands up to cup Emily’s face and takes control of the kiss, kissing her slowly but thoroughly. She swipes her tongue across the seam of Emily’s lips asking for entrance, tasting the peppermint from the flavored vodka. As Kelley’s tongue explores her mouth, Emily makes a noise in the back of her throat and slips her hands from Kelley’s hips to rest them on her abs, just under her shirt. Kelley pulls back, disconnecting their lips with a gasp and as she catches her breath, Emily moves on to kiss a trail down the brunette’s neck, savoring the salty taste of her skin. 

“So uh… would you want to try real-dating sometime?” Kelley asks.

Emily lets out a soft laugh and rests her forehead on Kelley’s shoulder, smiling. 

“I guess that could be arranged.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Christmas night after all the guests have left, Emily and Kelley are cuddled up in bed, about to fall asleep. Emily has her arm wrapped around Kelley, pulling her so her back is pressed against Emily’s front. Kelley has one hand on Emily’s where it rests on her abdomen and the other hand softly stroking Bagel’s head, who is curled up, snoozing on Kelley’s pillow.

Emily can’t help but think how different this Christmas would have been if her family hadn’t gotten snowed in. As much as she missed her family, she can’t help but be glad that the flight had been cancelled. She doesn’t know how much longer it would have taken her and Kelley to get their shit together and realize that their feelings were mutual. 

_ Yes _ , she thinks,  _ this was a really good Christmas. _ As Kelley snuggles back into her a bit more, Emily tightens her arm and dreams of future Christmases with Kelley, maybe at the Sonnett household next year, maybe Kelley’s apartment another year. She just knows that no matter where it is, it will be special with Kelley by her side. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, I hope you enjoyed it. I started this fic just to try something new and did not expect to enjoy it this much. Since starting this fic I've started accumulating a bunch of other ideas so this will not be the last you see of me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time trying to write a fic/my first time writing any kind of fiction in short story format in over a decade, so any notes/suggestions/advice/etc is more than welcome! Constructive criticism is not just allowed, but encouraged.
> 
> Feel free to hmu on twitter @soft4sonny.


End file.
